livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Living on our own Wiki:Charart/ Approval Page
Chararts for approval Here are the Kittypet blanks that I made. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, you don't have to put these Up. They are fine. But I am going to do Sandstorm's image instead of Firestar's while I'm waiting for th leader charart.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! Prey Hunter Blanks~for approval Here i have done one Preyhunter i wanted to show it to you if you like them ill do the rest..if you dont ill try again okay, I like it Sundawn but please, create a new heading for each charart and make them full-size, not a tumbnail. Resize the picture so it looks like to other warrior blanks, with less white everywhere, and make the mouse bigger.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe Warrior Charart~ For Approval Here is Graystripe's warrior charart ok, you need to add highlights, shading, and blurr the stripe a little. Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The prblem is that I don't have the computer program that you need to use for shading and highlighting. I only have microsoft paint. I think someone else needs to do this charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No, Icewish. You should be able to use pixlr because it is free and on the internet. Here's a link: Pixlr.com and here's a link to my tutorial on how to use shading/highlights: Spottedstar42/Charart tutorial.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It wont give me a virus right? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Most likley not. It never gave me a virus. But Warriors Wiki gives me tons of viruses...Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Pixlr is awesome! I am going to work on the Graystripe Charart later. Warriors wiki gives you viruses? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm leaving Warriors Wiki for awhile while I get my computer cleaned out.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 18:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe kit~for approval Icewish told me to make a kit version of Graystripe and get it approved so it is,I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! P.S. Tell me if I need to change something FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I love it Firestream, but please make the chararts full sized, make a new heading for every charart, and put the picture before the message, not after. anyway, I like it. CBA, Icewish?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm Warrior Charart~ up for approval here she is: How do you like her? Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thats an amazing charart! ¶Icewish¶ , 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Icewish! After we hear from the others, we can say CBA and it can be approved, but like it says above I can't approve my own charart and you should wait for Firestream or Lighting-something(I forgot your name, sorry! You mean Lightningstorm :()Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC)(LOL) :So.... Does anyone have any idea how I can improve this, or is it CBA? (Only Icewish can say CBA, because I'm the leader and I'm doing it:))Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Heres is a random picture i drew... :I don't mean to be mean, but I took the pictures down. If they are not up for approval, please don't post them here, and if they are up for approval, please make them a new heading.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project: Charart